jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Notifications
Overview Notifications let players know what's happening in the world of Jailbreak. By purchasing the BOSS Gamepass, players on the Criminal team will receive further information when robbery locations open up, such as the Jewelry Store, Bank, Cargo Train, Passenger Train, and Museum. Police get notified if robbery locations are being robbed and criminals with the BOSS Gamepass get notified when robbery locations open up. Notifications pop up in the bottom right corner and make a unique sound. There are many notifications in the world of Jailbreak and you will see them appear every play session, unless you join and immediately leave. List of all notifications in Jailbreak Police Notifications * "{Player’s name} started a Bank robbery". (A criminal has started a Bank robbery). * "{Player’s name} started a Jewelry Store robbery". (A criminal has started a Jewelry Store robbery). * "{Player's name} set off the alarms! (A criminal set off the alarms in the Museum) * "{Player’s name} started a Gas Station robbery". (A criminal has started a Gas Station Robbery). * "{Player’s name} started a Donut Shop robbery". (A criminal has started a Donut Shop robbery). * "{Player’s name} just stole your keycard". (A prisoner/criminal has successfully pickpocketed your keycard.) * "{Player’s name} ''just stole your pistol." (A prisoner/criminal has successfully pickpocketed your pistol. (You will still have a pistol in your inventory.) * "{Player’s name}'' just stole your donut." (A prisoner/criminal has successfully pickpocketed your donut). (You also do not need to have a donut in your inventory to allow prisoners/criminals to steal your donut). BOSS Gamepass * "The Jewelry Store is open for robbery." * "The Bank is open for robbery." * "The Museum is open for robbery." * "A cargo train has entered the map." * "A passenger train has entered the map." * ”A Cargo Plane is inbound.” * ”The power plant store is open for robbery.” Museum * "Museum opens in {amount of time}." * "You set off the alarms, police notified." (You have set off the alarms Museum). * "Wait {number of seconds} more seconds before trying to disable security again." (You will have to wait a certain amount of time after you pull the lever in the Museum if (the) other player(s) has/have not pulled). * "Not enough room in your bag." (Your Museum bag cannot fit that item.) * "You already robbed this time." (Attempting to rob the museum a second time the museum robbery hasn’t ended). * "Another player must plant this dynamite." (Planting the second dynamite when you planted the first dynamite) Cash Donations * "Drop more than 200 cash." (The minimum amount of money you can drop in Jailbreak). * "Drop less than 10,000 cash." (The maximum amount of money you can drop in Jailbreak). * "You have reached the 50,000 cash limit you can drop per day". (The maximum amount you can donate per day in Jailbreak.) * "Wait {amount of time} ''to donate again." (The cooldown for dropping cash). * "You have been bribed for 45 seconds by {''Player username}." (You cannot arrest any guilty prisoners or criminals for 45 seconds because you picked up cash as a police officer). Garage * "Wait {amount of time} seconds." (Attempting to spawn another vehicle within 60 seconds after you spawned a vehicle). * "Escape to spawn vehicles!" (Attempting to spawn vehicles as a prisoner). * "You don't own this vehicle." (Attempting to spawn a vehicle you do not own in the garage). * "You must be in a vehicle." (Attempting to customize a vehicle on foot). * "Cannot customize as passenger." (Attempting to customize a vehicle as a passenger). * "There's something in the way..." (Attempting to spawn a vehicle through a barrier or wall). * "You can't spawn vehicles here." (Attempting to spawn a vehicle indoors). * "You need level {required level} ''for this." (Attempting to buy Vehicle Customization items below the required season level). Vehicle Locking * "You cannot lock your vehicle here". (Locking your vehicle near vehicle spawns). Safe Donation * "You received ''{number amount} ''gift(s) from: ''{Player's name(s)}.)" Receiving (a) donated safe(s) from (a) player(s). Starting A Robbery * "You started a robbery.” (Starting a Bank or Jewelry Store robbery). Gun Shop 1 & 2 * "You must buy the rocket launcher first." (Attempting to buy rockets before purchasing the Rocket Launcher) * “Purchase this item at the Gun Shop to use it.” (Attempting to use the Shotgun at a Police Station or Criminal Base) * "Use all your rockets first." (Attempting to buy rockets when you still have rockets in your Rocket Launcher) BlackHawk Missiles * "Try again when you have 0 missles." (Attempting to buy missiles when you still have missiles for your BlackHawk) Gas Station * "I don't have any money! Don't come back later..." (Robbing the Gas Station, but it was recently robbed) Donut Shop * "I don't have any money! Don't come back later..." (Robbing the Donut Shop, but it was recently robbed) Bank * "The police have entered the building!" (When (a) police officer(s) is/are enters/entering the Bank when under a robbery) * "You have joined a robbery." (When a criminal enters the bank while it is being robbed). * "{Username} collected {amount of money}!" (When a criminal exits the vault with money and you are inside the bank) Breakout * “You were broken out of handcuffs by {player's username}!” * "Wait {number of seconds} seconds." Hijacking A Helicopter * "You can't drive this, hold to hijack it." Arresting Innocent Prisoner * "-$25 for arresting innocent {prisoner name}." Level * "This requires level true." (A glitch notification that sometimes happens when you attempt to buy the StarBadge rims without getting to level 10 and the 5 Star spoiler without getting to level 45). * "This requires level 10." (The notification that happens when you attempt to buy the Star Badge/Spider Legs rims without getting to level 10) * "This requires level 30." (Attempting to buy Arachnid and Torpedo without reaching level 30) * "This requires level 45" (The notification that happens when you attempt to buy the 5-Star/EightLeg Spoiler without getting to level 45). * "You gained {amount of XP} exp." (The notification that appears when you get XP). Season * "Vehicle is from another season" (Attempting to buy unobtainable vehicles from previous seasons) Control Tower * "You need 3 or more players to play." (VIP server owners attempting to play Battle Royale when there are less than 3 players in the server). * "Only the VIP owner can use these tokens." (Non-VIP server owners attempting to use tokens to play Battle Royale). * "Gamemodes are in VIP Servers only!" (Attempting to use token on game modes in public servers) Gamemodes * "Helicopters are disabled in this gamemode." (Attempting to enter a BlackHawk, UFO, or Helicopter in the Royale Gamemode) * "Apartments are disabled in this gamemode." (Attempting to enter an Apartment in the Royale Gamemode) * "Ambulances are disabled in this gamemode." (Attempting to enter an Ambulance in the Royale Gamemode.) * "Volt Bikes are disabled in this gamemode." (Attempting to enter a Volt Bike in the Royale Gamemode.) Rocket fuel * "You have a lot of fuel. Use it!" (Attempting to buy more Rocket Fuel than can fit in your tank) Power Plant * "Power Plant is not open..." (Attempting to break into the Power Plant when it is not open) Cargo Plane * "Only police can call the plane!" (Attempting to call the Cargo Plane as a criminal) * "You need a keycard! Check crates..." (Attempting to open the Cargo Plane's rear door without a keycard) * "Wait {number of seconds} seconds." (Cooldown for police to call the Cargo Plane) * "Bring a cargo crate here from robbery!" (Standing in the cargo crate collection area without a crate in the City Criminal Base) * "A cargo plane is already flying!" (Police attempting to call a Cargo Plane when it's already inbound) RoadSpike * "You can only place 1 road spikes at a time! Press destroy all" (Attempting to place another Spike Trap when one is already placed) * "Try placing a shorter road spike!" (Attempting to place a road spike that is too long) * "Try placing a longer road spike!" (Attempting to place a road spike that is too short) Jetpack * "Land before refueling!" (Attempting to refuel the jetpack midair) Gallery RobloxScreenShot20180815 110308844 (3).png|''An example of a BOSS Gamepass notification for the Train.'' RobloxScreenShot20180821 215417154 (3).png|''A notification received for dropping too much cash at once.'' RobloxScreenShot20180821 221304940 (3).png|''A notification for when the player tries to click/tap the Mobile Garage GUI but is not in the driver seat of a vehicle. (removed)'' Trivia * The number of notifications received can be significantly increased by purchasing the BOSS Gamepass. * Notifications have been in Jailbreak since the start of the game. * Notifications appear on the bottom right of the screen, on all platforms. * Notifications cannot be turned off. * There are currently 57 notifications that can appear on Jailbreak. More notifications are yet to be added in future Update Log. * Police are not notified when the both Trains are under robbery. The police only receive a notification from the Museum if a criminal activates the alarms by touching the light of a security camera. * The notification when you lock a vehicle near other vehicles or it's own spawn point never existed until the Wings/Spoilers Update. * Only 3 notifications are allowed on-screen at any one time. * In game notifications are styled after the ROBLOX default incoming friend request/ Badge earned / (Player) is following you message. * After the Garage Update, the "You need to be in a vehicle to access garage." notification has been removed. Category:Features